Atrapadas con el enemigo
by Miyara
Summary: "¿¡Como rayos es que termine aquí atrapada en este elevador? Sin agua, dulces ni comida, sin una manera de pedir ayuda y lo peor de todo es… que no estoy sola y no estoy con cualquier persona, es nada más y nada menos que mi peor enemigo y contraparte"
1. 2 días antes

N/A: ¡Hola! todos bueno este es mi primer fic espero haberlo escrito bien pero bueno conforme tiempo lo estaré mejorándolo, espero que les agrade.

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

**Atrapadas**

_Momoko POV_

No puede ser ¿¡Como rayos es que termine aquí atrapada en este elevador!? Sin agua, dulces ni comida, sin una manera de pedir ayuda y lo peor de todo es… que no estoy sola y no estoy con cualquier persona, es nada más y nada menos que mi peor enemigo y contraparte Brick. Por suerte él no sabe que soy Blossom o sino quien sabe que podría pasar posiblemente me atacaría con mí popote, no suena tan mal pero es muy asqueroso. Sé que me puedo trasformar y salir de aquí pero lastimosamente no pudo revelar mi identidad y menos a un Rowdyruff boy ¿¡Que acaso este día no se pone peor!? Me siento tan miserable pensando que se suponía que hoy tendría una cita con un chico lindo y la pasaría bien y posiblemente recibiría mi primer beso, no encerrada con un idiota en el elevador_…..Uff _al menos Miyako y Kaoru la pasan bien. Ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento de a ver aceptado el tonto regalo del alcalde...

* * *

_Dos días antes_

En el laboratorio más famoso de la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, se encontraban tres chicas una de ellas era rubia de ojos celestes que se encuentra sentada en la sala viendo catálogos de moda, a la par de ella se encuentra una de sus mejores amigas una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes claros que se encuentra viendo la gran pantalla plasma en el canal de las luchas y mientras tanto en la cocina esta una chica de ojos rosa y pelirroja que comía dulces como si no hubiera un mañana. Todo estaba normal hasta que de la nada entro el señor alcalde en la compuerta del laboratorio acompañado de la señorita Bello con un gran cartel que decía "Felicidades" decorado exageradamente, antes de que las chicas preguntaran para que era todo eso el señor alcalde empezó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes chicas, hoy es un gran día para ustedes ya que la invito a ir a al mejor hotel de Saltadilla p….-

-¡Acaba de decir Mejor Hotel de Saltadilla! No puede ser ésta hablando del "Hotel Diamante" donde todas las celebridades y diseñadoras más famosas y ricas que vienen a la ciudad se hospedan allí- decía Miyako emocionada.

-Sí, aparte…-

-Y aparte es el hotel más tecnológico y moderno hotel existente en todas saltadilla- decía Miyako aun interrumpiendo al alcalde.

-Bueno, si no han mas interrupciones-refiriéndose a la rubia- les digo que las invito ir a ya con todos los gastos pagados también les arreglamos todo para que sus padres las dejaran ir claro solo si aceptan–

-¡Sí!-contestaron las tres al unísono.

-¡Entonces chicas empaquen sus cosa porque mañana van a partir! - dijo el alcalde.

* * *

CONTINUARA

N/A: Okey, noto que ésta muy corto pero hasta aquí quede, ya que se me fue la inspiración es que hoy si enserio me quede encerrada en un elevador solo hasta que finalmente se movió la parte buena es que eso me dio esta idea de escribir este fic. No sé si les gusto pero dejen comentarios.


	2. Espiando

N/A: ¡Holaa! Bueno acabo de escribir el segundo capítulo trate de usar humor, pero me siento muy deprimida por algo que me paso, bueno que prosiga las historia.

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 2

**_Espiando_**

-Hombre, ¿cuándo tiempo te tardas en empacar algo?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo a su hermano menor que tardaba mucho en recoger toda su ropa a la maleta.

-¡Boomer, ya quieres apurarte te tardas más que una mujer en empacar una simple maleta!-exclamo un chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes que venía apurado entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Al entrar se veía un desastre en el cuarto parecía un caos ya que su hermano menor que es rubio y de ojos azules estuvo hurgando en su armario para ver que metía en su maleta.

-Oigan no apuren además no fui yo el me aviso de ultimo que ese mono pudo ganar 4 boletos a un lujoso hotel gracias a una caja de cereal-reclamo Boomer.

-No había que avisarlo que no lo vistes su cara parecía que recién gano algo al en la vida, aparte no te pareció extraño que nos hiso robar toda las cajas de cereal de las tiendas eras obvio que quería el premio de la caja, idiota- respondió Butch

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! Tú eres un….-dijo Boomer pero fue interrumpido por Brick.

-¡Ya cállense par de tontos!-

Y luego de que su larga e inútil discusión entre los tres terminarán, fueron incluyendo a su "Mama" en camino al hotel.

* * *

Kaoru P.O.V

Justamente cuando mis amigas y yo terminamos de desempacar en nuestras habitaciones ya que habíamos llegado al hotel no hace mucho, nos reunimos en la recepción que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué piensas hacer en estos días de vacaciones?-Pregunto Miyako que se encontraba sentada a la para mía.

-Pues jugar video juegos en la pantalla plasma de la habitación-conteste sin mucho interés ya que de verdad no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿solo eso?-

-Bueno tal vez iré a la piscina luego -conteste nuevamente

-Qué bueno yo también iré, y tu Momoko, ¿Qué arras?-pregunto Miyako pero al parecer no contestaba la susodicha.

-Tierra llamando a Momoko, Hola hay alguien –decía para tratar de llamarle la atención, cosa que no funciono ya que ella aún se quedó viendo algún lado con una expresión de impacto, parecía sorprendida de algún modo.

-Momoko, ¿Qué te pasa parece que vistes un fantasma o algo así?-siguió preguntando Miyako con algo de duda al verla más pálida.

Pero de la nada ella nos jalo corriendo del lugar en que estábamos hasta al pasillo, después de eso note que ella seguía mirando desesperadamente en algún lado, no comprendí nada hasta que observe el lugar donde dirigía la vista mi amiga. Pude distinguir claramente en la entrada del hotel tres personas que se me hacían demasiado familiares o más bien los conocía lastimosamente.

-Chicas, ¿ven lo que yo veo?-dijo con un tono nervioso Momoko.

-¿Qué cosa? no entiendo que ésta pasando-Dijo Miyako confundida.

-Observa allá y dime lo que ves -dijo Momoko señalando con el dedo en donde se encontraban ellos.

-Yo veo un florero-

-No eso -dije al golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿hablan de las cortinas? porque la verdad yo pienso que…-dijo Miyako pero interrumpí para que dejara de hablar de la decoración.

-No Miyako, mira en la entrada de la puerta son ¡los tres estúpidos!-

Mis amigas y yo nos quedamos viendo un rato, no es que me importaran mucho ellos pero tenía demasiadas preguntas pues claro no sabía que hacían los tres aquí. Ya era estresante pensar que molestarían todas las vacaciones.

-¿Creen que deberíamos de hacer algo?-

-No sería más fácil olvidar del asunto estamos de vacaciones no de trabajo-dije con pereza al deducir que pensaban hacer mis amigas.

-Kaoru no podemos dejar el asunto solo así, lo mejor será descubrir que hacen aquí-

-A mí me parece que vienen de vacaciones-

-Dudo eso Miyako, hablo de que ¿Como ellos pueden pagar un hotel así de caro? Claro solo que hallan asaltado un banco sin que nos diéramos cuenta-

-Como sea, eso no es asunto nuestro yo me voy iré a mi cuarto no quiero estar cerca cuando acurra un desastre si es que ellos lo provocan-

-Kaoru no puedes irte, tengo un plan es mejor saber que trama ese trio o que hacen aquí por lo menos-dijo mí amiga Momoko, que lógicamente sabía que ella diría algo así solo que esta vez sentía que daba la impresión de que eso no resultaría bien.

-Haremos esto, cada una ira espiar a su contraparte vamos averiguar que hacen los tres aquí-

-Momoko estás exagerando-dije para tratar de evitar tener que espiar al imbécil de Butch.

-Claro que no exagero, nuestro deber es cuidar que no le pase nada malo a nadie de saltadilla así que seguiremos a esos tres cuando tengamos la información nos reuniremos en mi cuarto así sabremos si traman algo -

-¿Y qué pasa si nos descubren?-pregunto Miyako preocupada.

-No pasaría nada ellos demasiado bobos para notar que somos las Powerpuff Girls Z en fin comencemos a seguirlos se están alejando-

Antes de que pudiera reclamar note que mis amigas se estaban alejando siguiendo a esos ineptos. No tenía de otra que hacerles caso, aunque por un extraño presentimiento quisiera no hacerlo.

* * *

CONTINUARA

N/A: Bueno espero que le haya gustado la historia dejen comentarios y Gracias :D Hasta la próxima…


	3. Observando

N**/**A: Y como siempre ¡Holaa!¿como les? acabo de escribir otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten :D

Declaraciones**:** Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Observando **

Kaoru P.O.V

Me odio por hacerle caso a Momoko ella es una paranoica ahora estoy tras el imbécil y con pura suerte el no notara que lo espío no debería estar aquí debería de estar debería de estar relajándome tranquilamente en la piscina, dormir o a lo mejor en esa linda habitación jugando videojuegos lo que sea. Pero no, desperdicio mis santas vacaciones en ver a ese maldito que no esta haciendo nada mas que estar coqueteando a cualquier chica que se le cruce enfrente ahora el depravado quiere seducir a la recepcionista, ya es demasiado molesto con tan solo verlo me queman los ojos no es quiera que el destruya algo pero me estoy aburriendo necesito que hacer algo aparte de observar a ese pervertido, mujeriego, tonto, idiota, inútil, estúpido ...

-¿Te pasa algo?, linda-Pregunto... Un minuto como es que el esta aquí se supone que estaba del otro lado del vestíbulo ese lugar era grande no pudo a ver llegado aquí tan rápido o me tarde mucho en mi mente en insultarlo que no note que vino.

-¿Como llegaste aquí tan rápido? se supone que estabas haya- señale el con el dedo el lugar donde estaba ubicado el antes.

-Vaya que si me observas, sabia que era irresistible pero tienes suerte muñeca hoy estoy libre, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Butch con una radiante sonrisa.

Si el tan solo supiera que soy la chica que le pateo el trasero tantas incontables veces, se estaría asqueando se sus palabras igual debo de alejarme lo mas pronto posible si es que el no quiere terminar desfigurado.

-Pues en primera tarado, no te estaba observando solo lo hacia por trab... es decir que solo lo hacia por que estas horrendo si, eso, y en segunda ¿Quién rayos te crees? como para acercarte así de la nada y decirme eso, ni siquiera te conozco.

- _Ah_, lo siento hermosa no sabia que eras tan obstinada, pero mi nombre es Butch y ¿el tuyo?-dijo el mientras se estaba acercando mas a mí.

Me levantarme de la silla dispuesta a ir me no pensaba quedarme menos el si el idiota esta cerca además ya creo tener suficiente información como para saber que ellos solo estaban aquí de vacaciones si se puede decir así, espero que la paranoica de Momoko este contenta con la información.

-¿A donde vas? aun no me as dicho tu nombre, linda-pregunto nuevamente

¡Que tan terco es que acaso no se rinde y se larga ya me arte de que me ponga apodos! Tranquila, Kaoru, tranquila. Solo lo ignorare y seguiré caminando...

* * *

Miyako P.O.V

Me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando Boomer? lo e estado observando ase un tiempo, no a echo nada desde que sus hermanos se fueron para alguna otra parte. Ahora estoy en el restaurante del hotel a unas mesas lejos de Boomer, el se encuentra sentado comiendo cinco platillos que ordeno y creo que va a comer solo, ahora va por el tercer plato y no se a llenado ¿como es que hace eso? _mmm_ se ve tan lindo cuando esta tranquilo comiendo jamás lo vi de esa forma quisiera estar mas cerca, seria buena idea debo de estar mas cerca para vigilarlo bien..

luego de ir me caminado hasta donde se esta sentado Boomer agarre una silla y me senté a par también tenia curiosidad de saber su reacción.

-Hola mi nombre es Miyako, me preguntaba si me podría sentar aquí es que te vi solo y pensé que querías compañía-pregunte.

-Creo que ya no es necesario preguntar ya estas sentada-dijo aun concentrado en la comida.

-lo siento, si quieres me voy-

-Como qui...-paro un rato de comer para verme.

-E-s, es de-c-i-r no mejor quédate-dijo de pronto tartamudeando, me sorprendi al verlo cambiar de opinión.

Se veía nervioso y algo sonrojado, de no ser por que nos conociéramos diría que yo le gusto..._oh, _ya entendí el no me conoce nunca me a visto sin mi identidad el cree que soy una chica común, eso quiere decir que posiblemente le gusto por eso esta tan sonrojado.

-Enserio, gracias Boomer-conteste.

-_emm ¿Co_mo sabes mi nombre?-dijo pregunto el.

Al darme cuenta de mi error me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, había mencionado su nombre sin que el me lo haya dicho ...

-_AHH,_¡ya se quien eres!- grito Boomer, de inmediato me puse nerviosa pensé que sabia de mi identidad.

-Por favor, te suplico que no digas nada se que me odias pero no reveles mi secreto- suplique al pensar que pasaría si el dijera que soy Bubbles frente a toda la gente.

-Esta bien, Miyako no diré nada pero yo creo que es muy asombroso y ¿por que crees que te odio?- me asombre más al oír esa respuesta pensé que me odiaba al saber que soy Bubbles...

* * *

N/A: los siento si ven faltas de ortografía no revise, bueno no se como me salió este capitulo estaba algo indecisa si lo escribí bien

pero igual ojala les haya gustado dejan comentarios y que pasen un buen día o tarde o noche...

Aparte a quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores :D

los aprecio mucho :3


	4. Confuciones,mentiras y distracciones

N/A: ¡Holaa! bueno ahora que tuve tiempo revise mi anterior capitulo U.U vi más faltas de ortografía de lo que me imagine, ahora todos los que lean esto son testigos de mi promesa, aquí va: Jamás de los jamases (creo que rima) volver a publicar algo sin antes leerlo. No estuvo largo pero lo prometeré, pues sin más distracciones, aquí les presento el nuevo capítulo (y ahora mejorado sin mis faltas ortográficas ;D)

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Confusiones, mentiras, y distracciones **

Miyako P.O.V

Aun no me creo lo que acaba de decir, me prometió que no diría nada si yo no quería aun sabiendo que soy Bubbles es amable conmigo, que extraño entonces por que antes era tan malo, será que comer tanto lo afecto…

-Creo que eres persona con un poder fantástico - dijo Boomer, que parecía cada vez más entusiasmado al hablarme.

No sé, exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo pero creo que habla de mis poderes él no dice esta cosas, jamás me á dicho que le gusta mis poderes, pensé que me odiaba ya que me molesta todo el tiempo, tal vez solo hacía por sus hermanos pero al fijarse ahora era como ver un lado bueno que no conocía.

-Enserio, no sabía que pensabas eso de mí yo imagine que me detestas porque soy Bub…. –quise confesarle, pero cuando estaba justo por decirlo, alguien me jalo de asiento y salió corriendo conmigo no distinguí bien quien era, solo vi que Boomer sé quedo viendo esa escena algo raro.

* * *

-Disculpe, pero es de mala educación jalar a alguien cuando ésta charlando-quise reclamar pero en ese instante la persona que me llevaba de brazo paro de correr. Allí pude ver que era mi amiga Kaoru y no se veía muy feliz que diga…

-Miyako, necesito contarte lo que paso, pero rápido vámonos lejos de aquí antes de que aparezca alguien que no quiero volver a ver – dijo Kaoru mientras miraba a ambos lados como si quisiese ocultarse de algo.

-Pero estaba hablando con Bo…-

-Que importa, vamos a donde dijo Momoko, cuando termináramos de espiarlos-interrumpió Kaoru y luego de jalarme otra vez, hasta la habitación de Momoko.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo que nos fijamos fue el desorden eso era raro ella suele ser muy ordenada además Momoko parecía estar muy contenta corriendo de un lado para otro con un montón de ropa y cantando.

-_Tengo una cita, tengo una cita, tengo una cita_- Repetía una y otra vez como si fuera una canción.

A veces me da miedo Momoko creo que ella sufre de nuevo los síntomas de enamoramiento me pregunto ¿de quién se habrá enamorado?

-Momoko puedes parar un minuto de cantar tenemos más cosas importantes, por ejemplo los tres tontos-dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru amiga, relájate ellos están de vacaciones nada más, no sé porque te preocupas tanto-contesto Momoko con poco interés.

-¡Relajarme!, ¿relajarme?, como quieres que me relaje si por tu culpa me sigue un acosador y fue tu idea en ir a espiarlos-

-Kaoru- trate de llamarle la atención para decirle que Momoko ya no estaba aquí, cuando ella se enamora se vuelve otra persona no escucha nada de lo que decimos.

-¿Qué?-

-Ella ésta otra vez en sus fases de enamoramiento no creo que nos oiga por ahora-

- Ya lo note-

-Por cierto, que era lo que querías contar-

-_Em,_ Pues lo que me paso fue que...

* * *

30 minutos antes

_-Ya te he dicho por millonésima vez no quiero una estúpida cita contigo, así que lárgate y no me sigas más tarado ¿entendiste?- _

_-En realidad no entendí, pero tus ojos son tan hermoso que me deleitan-dijo otra vez tratando de coquearme pesimamente._

_Me pase tres horas caminado en círculos por todo el hotel esperando a que él idiota acosador se perdiera, pero no pasa nada, solo anda siguiéndome como si él no tuviera una vida suya que ocuparse._

_-¿Te puedo decir algo?- dije de una forma muy amable ya que se me ocurrió una forma de despistarlo._

_-Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras linda-_

_-Enserio, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-pregunte mirándolo fijamente._

_-Más que nada en el mundo querida-contesto._

_-okey, pues ven a mi cuarto a la medianoche, búscame en mi habitación, es el número 997 ésta escrita en la puerta- dije p…_

* * *

-¡Tiempo! para tu historia Kaoru, ¿le diste el número de tu habitación a Butch?- pregunto impactada Miyako.

-Claro que no, no soy tonta, le di el número de la puerta de la azotea -contesto Kaoru.

-¡Chicas!, ¿no creen que el día es cada vez más lindo? Yo creo que es perfecto de seguro mañana será igual-dijo Momoko entrando a la conversación.

-Momoko creo que también tienes la vista afectada, por si no vistes en la ventana ya es casi de noche, no de día-le recordó Kaoru.

-Oh, es cierto pues ¿qué linda tarde verdad?-

-Ya me ésta preocupando dime ¿qué hiciste hoy exactamente?-

-No opinan que esta ropa es hermosa ¿cómo creen que me vería si la uso en mi cita?-dijo Momoko señalando un vestido que vio en el montón de ropa que tiro al piso para escoger.

-¡Momoko! Ya dinos que te paso-

-_ah_, no apuren bueno les contare…

* * *

Hace un rato 

_Solo tengo que vigilar que Brick no haga nada extraño no es tan difícil, pero es molesto que él tenga que caminar de un lado a otro, es como si estuviera huyendo. Ojala no se haya dado cuenta de que lo vigilo, esto de seguirlo no me lleva ninguna parte estoy muy cansada creo que debería de comer un chocolate aún mejor comprare uno, que suerte por aya veo a un chico comer uno debería de preguntarle donde lo venden._

_Me acerque a un chico de cabello pelirrojo que usaba lentes, sus ojos eran azules y vestía como científico._

_-Hola, disculpa me podrías decir ¿en qué parte del hotel venden esos dulces?-_

_-hola, lo siento estos dulces yo me los traje no lo venden aquí-contesto._

_-A bueno, gracias igual-dije con un tono cansado._

_-Oye, quieres uno-Pregunto._

_-Gracias ,enserio me moría de hambre-_

_-sí, y dime ¿cómo te llamas?-_

_-Momoko y ¿tu?-_

_-Soy Dexter, un gusto en conocerte Momoko-_

_Oh, no puede ser cuando me saludo se veía tan lindo creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco no debería de desviarme de lo que debía de hacer, pero es mi momento soñado m…._

-_Ejem_, lo siento por interrumpir tu historia pero ve al punto, que paso luego con tu "misión"- dijo Kaoru asiendo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la palabra.

-Creo que se me olvido que tenía que espiar a Brick, pero no se imaginan lo que paso luego, Dexter me pido una cita mañana en la noche dijo que quería conocerme mejor– dijo Momoko de lo más contenta que su expresión podía mostrar, mientras sus amigas se quedaron viendo extrañadas.

* * *

Butch P.O.V

Ya sabía que ninguna chica se resistiría mis encantos (o acosos), incluso me dio su número de habitación de seguro ella se moría en el interior cuando le hable, a pesar de eso no me dijo su nombre igual debo verme bien si la veré pronto…

-Butch, ya abre la bendita puerta del baño-dijo mi hermano menor que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-No lo creo Boomer, tendré una cita con una chica muy sexy y tengo que verme mejor-

-Y a mí que me importa, solo abre la puerta del baño–

-Pues lastima por ti Boomer si quieres ve afuera, hay muchos arbustos que puedes profanar-

-Hermano, no es chistoso ya abre o al menos dame el tazón de dulces que ésta en el baño-

-Boomer, aquí no hay ningún tazón de dulces y ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para poner un tazón de dulces en un baño?-

-Pero si hace un rato había uno dulces, incluso me comí unos antes de ir a al restaurante-

- Esos no son dulces, idiota-dije al ver nuevamente en el lavamos lo que supuestamente parecían dulces…

* * *

CONTINUARA

N/A: Aun falta pero creo que mañana posiblemente publique, bueno que les pareció por ahora el capítulo digan sus comentarios.

Y que pasen un buen día, tarde o noche :)

Hasta la próxima ;D


	5. ¿Destino o mala suerte?

N/A: ¡Holaa! Lo siento tuve que haber actualizado antes pero digamos que me é traumado con ciertos exámenes y un videojuego se llama Outlast, sé que no tuve que haber jugado es demasiada violencia y suspenso en un solo juego TToTT….hay bueno a quien le interesa mis traumas,… ¡Que prosiga la historia!

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 5

**¿Destino o mala suerte?**

Butch P.O.V

Después de subir todas las escaleras llegue difícilmente al único piso donde terminan debo de pensar que es aquí es donde ésta su cuarto. Dirigí la vista al corredor se lucia tétrico no parecía como el resto del hotel, las paredes no estaban tapizadas estaba de un enfermizo color blanco, las luces del pasillo no estaba prendidas y daba la impresión de que casi nadie subía aquí, igual con la oscuridad vi claramente una puerta en el fondo con un 997 escrito.

Camine despacio toque la puerta unas cuantas veces a esperar que me abriera, dentro de ese rato no respondió nadie.

-Muñeca, no piensas abrirme la puerta– llame.

No iba esperar que me plantara una chica en medio de la noche, en un feísimo pasillo que ni luz tenia, así que trate de abrir la puerta pensando que estaría bien porque de todos modos ella me dijo que viniera, no estaría mal entrar sin permiso me imaginaba que me encontraría una hermosa habitación y a mi amada cita esperándome, pero lo único que encontré aparte de mi estupidez al creerle, fue un vasto espacio, sin nada ni siquiera un techo, más como veía estaba en la azotea. ¡No puedo creer que me estafaran de esta forma! me pase caminado por esas malditas escaleras y no por nada me esforcé en venir pa….

En medio de mis quejas oí un ruido, voltee inmediatamente al encontrarme con la puerta que hace unos minutos estaba abierta….

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Miyako P.O.V

Me siento cansada no dormí toda la noche por escuchar a Momoko hablar de su cita, no es que no me sintiera feliz que una de mis mejores amigas tenga su primera cita, pero es estresante oírla habla de eso todo el tiempo, hasta Kaoru y yo quisimos escapar de ella por suerte lo logramos yo había corrido hasta el jardín hotel, era muy hermoso el paisaje, las flores decoraban muy bien y los arbustos con caritas sonrientes, todo el jardín parecía tan pacifico … _hey, _estoy alucinado o acabo de ver que las hojas de los arbustos tienen caras pintada con marcador azul. Seguí caminando distraída viendo las hojas extrañamente pintada.

-¿Quién abra sido?-pensé en voz alta sin imaginar que alguien me estaba viendo.

-¡Hola Miyako!-me dijo Boomer, al principio no sabía que él estaba aquí no pude evitar asustarme un poco por tan repentina aparición. Fije mis vista en Boomer se veía algo cansado y en su mano tenía un marcador con unas cuantas hojas que creo que arranco de los árboles.

-Hola Boomer, _em_ ¿porque estas pintándoles caritas en las hojas?– pregunte viéndolo aun concentrado en las hojas.

-Es que estoy estresado y encontré este marcador en mi cuarto y vi estos los arboles pensé que se me quitarían el estrés si las veía felices a las plantas–Contesto.

Pienso que a veces Boomer es rarito, pero sigue siendo tan tierno, _hmm_ desearía platicar con el del asunto de que sabe de mi secreto espero que no haya dicho nada de eso a nadie.

-Boomer, recuerdas cuando platicamos de lo de mis poderes-dije, pero en eso el paro de pintar las hojas y me miro como si hubiese tenido una idea.

-Si, por que no lo pensé antes, Miyako ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-_Em_, Claro pero ¿en qué?-

-Veras mi hermano Butch desapareció desde ayer no lo encuentro y como eres adivina me podrías ayudar a localizarlo-

-Que soy ¿¡qué!?-

-Adivina, ¿Qué no eras eso?-pregunto Boomer ingenuamente

Oh, rayos el cree que soy una adivina ¿cómo puede pensar en eso? y por poco le dije que soy Bubbles, que tontas soy. Ahora que hago, si le digo que sí, me pedirá usar "mis poderes" para saber dónde fue su hermano y si digo, no me va seguir preguntando como es que se su nombre….

* * *

Kaoru P.O.V

Debo de correr más rápido antes que Momoko me alcance, ella me seguía por de detrás las escaleras gritándome que no me fuera, por su culpa sufrieron mis oídos todo el día de tanto parloteo. Tal vez exagere al huir pero no me á dejado dormir toda la noche con su canción de "_tengo una cita_" creo que perderé la cabeza si vuelvo a escuchar otro sonido inquietante, incluso Miyako le tiene miedo por ahora debo de encontrar un lugar en donde no me vea. Seguí corriendo en las escaleras hasta llegar el último piso, ya no sabía que más hacer no pensaba con claridad cuando no dormía, en eso vi una puerta en el fondo fui con toda prisa la abrí y al entrar la cerré rápidamente, me acosté en la puerta y cerré los ojos un rato para descansar allí era más tranquilo, no había sonido alguno.

Suspire aliviada al pensar de que en al fin estaba en paz, abrí lentamente los ojos pero justo en eso vi una sombra enfrente, levante la vista despacio y pare al toparme directamente a sus ojos verdes.

-Oh, no-

-¿¡Porque carajos cerraste la estúpida puerta!?-

Me quede sorprendida al verlo aquí sé que le dije que viniera a la azotea o mejor dicho "mi habitación" pero porque aún sigue aquí yo me hubiese ido de saber que no era cierto lo de la cita.

-¿Porque éstas aquí?-

-¡POR QUE! porque tú me mentiste y no solo eso, nos acabas de dejarnos atrapados, esta puerta solo se abre por afuera–

-¿Qué?-

-Aparte me debes una muy buena explicación sobre la cita-

-Como te atreves a pensar eso ahora, no vez que estamos encerrados y tú solo te preocupas por una tonta cita-dije enfurecida por la actitud que tenía el en ese momento.

-Pero tú, prometiste una y ya que estamos solos no habrá problema en tenerla-dijo Butch luego de mirarme de reojo

-Eres un imbécil, que rayos tienes en la cabeza ¿un maní? no pienso tener una "cita" si se puede decir así, ni aunque estemos solos por una eternidad-

-En serio, no quieres-Dijo Butch que empezó a hablar con voz seductora mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

Me asuste al verlo acercarse, cada vez que el daba un paso yo retrocedía uno hasta que quede contra la puerta ya no tenía salida, el idiota venia más cerca no sabía que intentaba o que estupideces estaba pasando por sus sucia mente de depravado, pero para mi suerte sentí que una gota de agua callo en mi cabeza luego vi otra en el piso de eso empezó a llover más.

-Esto no puede ponerse peor-dije al verme que me estaba empapado con lluvia...

* * *

En una habitación del hotel

Se encontraba un chico pelirrojo aun durmiendo en la cama tranquilamente, hasta que escucho la estruendosa tormenta que lo despertó dejándolo algo aturdido, acerco su mano al reloj que estaba en el estante apara de su cama lo miro y se levantó repentinamente rápido al ver la hora que marcaba.

Brick P.O.V

Vaya, dormí tanto y no sabía pensé que eran las 9 de la mañana no las 8 de la noche, y donde fue Boomer estaba aquí recuerdo que dijo algo sobre Butch ¿que era?

...

_-¡Brick! Ya despierta tengo algo importante que decir-dijo desesperado Boomer, mientras su hermano mayor aún seguía durmiendo en la cama ignorando de todo caso lo que gritaba él._

_-No molestes, aún son las 6 de la mañana-_

_-No, ahora son 3 de la tarde y es algo importante, Butch á desparecido desde ayer deberíamos de busc…..- el chico paro de habla, al oír que su hermano empezaba roncar y a quedarse dormido nuevamente._

_..._

Así ya recuerdo quizás debería de salir a buscarlo pero dudo que le pase algo, hablo de que es Butch él sabe cuidarse solo, el que me preocupa es Boomer debería de estar aquí cocinando lo sea que cocine todas la noches, no suele salir a esta hora la última vez que lo hiso solo, se perdió por un día entero y regreso gracias a una anciana que lo ayudo como es que se llamaba la señora a creo que era Kiyoko Goto…creo que sonaba algo así, espero que no pase lo mismo por que dudo que otra anciana lo encuentre para llevarlo a casa.

Luego de terminar de arreglarme camine a la puerta y salí tranquilamente por el corredor pare en la entrada del elevador y espere a que abriera.

* * *

Momoko P.O.V

¡Con amigas así quien quiere enemigas! Como se atreven ese par, a dejarme sola en todo el día y a esconderse en no sé dónde, ya son las 8 casi es hora para mi cita me siento muy frustrada y nerviosa como para ir pero no puedo arruinarlo, porque mierdas tuvo que haber sido hoy, la noche se ve horrenda hay una enorme tormenta afuera no luce romántica para una cita, a lo menos tengo un hermoso vestido.

Ahora me encuentro en adentro del ascensor esperando llegar a la recepción, no me sentía calmada deseaba pensar que nada podía destruir la noche ni siquiera esa tormenta, pero en eso el ascensor paro en medio de un piso abriéndose y al dejar entrar a cierto pelirrojo con cuya mirada se me quedo viendo, ahora estoy más nerviosa que antes.

Con todo esa sensaciones de un momento para otro la luz del elevador se fue todo en ese instante estaba oscuro no quise moverme solo sentí que alguien me agarro de la mano…

* * *

N/A: Lamento cortar la historia aquí pero seguiré pronto, así por si alguien no saben quien es Kiyoko es la abuela de Miyako y lo que le paso a Boomer bueno eso es otra historia que contare tal vez algún día, que les pareció la historia ¿les gusto?

Dejen sus comentarios plissss bueno que pasen un súper buen día, tarde o noche.

Muchas gracias a todos :3

Hasta la próxima :D


	6. Una noche inusual

N/A: ¡Holaa! Regrese del más allá…son bromas, no morí si eso piensan pues bueno sé que en estos días me perdí de varias cosas pero estaré al tanto nuevamente, por cierto les cuento que una vez vi la luna de color rojo lo recuerdo como si fuera hace 3 días O_O (de hecho fue hace tres días)…. como sea, me desvió siempre del tema no le pongan atención a mis incoherente locuras solo al de la historia, hablando de historia mejor que siga la lectura n_n…

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 6

**Una noche inusual**

-¿Podrías soltarme?-pregunto Momoko mirándole al rostro al muchacho que la tenia de la mano, con solo decir eso sintió que el chico la soltaban bruscamente alejándose un poco de ella con un sonrojo que no distinguió Momoko por la oscuridad que había en ese momento.

No duro mucho a que prendiera una luz de emergencia que tenía el ascensor, dejándose ver claramente a aun pelirrojo discretamente avergonzado de su acción anterior y a una pelirroja algo desesperada a querer salir se allí, mostrándolo de una forma de ansiedad al empezar a buscar un objeto en su bolso.

Momoko P.O.V 

Sé que deje mi celular en mi bolso tengo de que decirle a…..¿cómo es que se llamaba? _Ahhh_ que idiotez se me olvido su nombre, hoy debo de ser la peor persona del mundo que clase de chica olvida el nombre de su primera cita. No puedo llamarlo para decirle que no puedo ir creerá que solo soy una ingrata por dejarlo plantado y no decirle nada, apuesto a que solo falta unos minutos para que él se pregunte en donde estoy….

—No te desesperes, Momoko—dije en susurro para tranquilizarme a mí misma.

—Yo no estoy desesperado—hablo de repente Brick.

—No te lo decía a ti—replique, y entorne los ojos.

—Entonces estoy atrapado con una desquiciada que habla sola—medito brevemente y añadió con sarcasmo —: Que buen comienzo para mi día ¿no lo crees?

—¡Yo no soy ninguna desquiciada! Idiota—

—No llevamos aquí ni más de veinte minutos y me estas insultando—

—De hecho solo faltan unos cuantos minutos para que sea una hora—

Deje escapar un suspiro al recordar la hora, había pasado tanto tiempo y ni me doy cuenta por seguir hablando con el inepto, no es más que otro dolor de cabeza si sigue fastidiándome…

* * *

-¡Boomer! ¿¡Donde estas!?- Gritaba una chica de cabellos rubios que corría sin un punto fijo en el jardín.

Mientras tanto estaba un rubio no muy lejos de ella tirado en el suelo atareado, con un zapato en la cara.

Boomer P.O.V 

Que habrá pasado hace un momento se recuerdo que estaba corriendo con Miyako para evitar que la lluvia nos mojara y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos me ataco un buitre creo que aún sigue en mi cara, no debería moverme qué tal si me rasguña arruinaría mi rostro. Soy muy joven como para ser destrozado por un buitre en la cara tal vez si me hago el muerto pensara que no soy comestible y se ira lejos... un segundo los buitres comen animales muertos, entonces si e ve muerto me devorar en pedazos _ahh_ debo de actuar rápido…

—Lárgate, buitre no estoy muerto—dije tratando de ahuyentar al animal que estaba en mi rostro.

—Boomer, hay un zapato en tu cara—dijo una voz familiar.

Al darme cuenta de que era Miyako no puede evitar levante de inmediato con la esperanza de que ella no crea que soy tan bobo como para pensar que ese zapato era un animal.

—Ya sabía que era un zapato, solo estaba jugando— trate de mentir.

— ¡no puede ser! —exclamo Miyako asustada, lo cual me alarmo pensando que enserio había un animal.

—_Ahh_ escondeme del buitre—

—No hay ningún buitre hablo del zapato—Dijo Miyako mientras se agachaba a recoger el zapato que me ataco—Ese zapato es de mi amiga Kaoru ¿cómo es que esta aquí?

—No lo se, espera ya se lo que ocurre aquí todo tiene sentido… los extraterrestres van a dominar al mundo—Dije muy seguro de mi teoría, ya que he visto muchos canales de televisión que dicen eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de ser rota por una gran carcajada que no contuvo ella.

—lo siento Boomer, pero no lógico—

—Pero como explicas que me ataco esto—dije señalando él objeto— esto es igual que la película que vi ayer, tu amiga fue raptada por esos seres de otro mundo igual que a mi hermano por eso es que no lo encuentro debe de estar en una nave espacial usado como experimento.

—Boomer lo que dices no tiene sentido tal vez ella solo hacia una broma suele hacerlas—

—Es probable pero deberíamos investigar, vamos a mi habitación tengo una forma de tener respuestas—

* * *

— ¡NO!, no se vayan, ¿me escuchan? estoy aquí sáquenme—Gritaba Kaoru desde la orilla de azotea.

—No creo que te oigan desde aquí, linda—

—Cállate, tarado yo al menos hago algo productivo para salvarnos de vivir en este lugar—

— ¡Qué! pero tu ni siquiera ibas a hacer algo para salvarnos al contario, querías matarme tú estabas a punto de arrojarme ese zapato pero fallaste y le callo al tonto que estaba abajo—replico Butch.

—Pues a la próxima tonto, si vuelves a invadir mi espacio vital, juro que no fallare—amenazo Kaoru sabiendo que no sería suficiente como para alejarlo…

* * *

N/A: Ya sé que es muy corto, pero bueno es que estuve muy ocupada pero aunque sea ojala disfruten el mini fragmento seguiré pronto por ahora estaré leyendo lo que me perdí en estos días y empezare a dejar reviews pues demás les deseo que tenga un feliz día, tarde o noche.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3


End file.
